Dear Hatsune Miku: A Letter From A Fan
by NekkoLen
Summary: Hatsune Miku receives one of the fan-mails that caught her eye... (One-shot)


Dear Hatsune Miku,

I'm pretty sure a lot of people have told you this, but you are the cutest and inspiring singer I have seen in my life. And believe it or not, it has changed a lot of lives. Please take your time reading this, as it is a story of how you changed one such life.

Our dad died when my little sister was just five and our mother went abroad when my sister was eleven, so I was left to take care of my little sister at home. My little sister was the first one in our family who became a fan of yours. She first heard of you on one of the commercials. She was such an avid fan, that she had her MP3 filled with your songs, and nothing else. She would listen to you every day, even at her sleep. She even bought stuff toys of you, and at one point, brought one while she was at school. She was separated from others when it comes to music, but she never felt lonely as long as she hears your voice. Then she convinced me, his big brother who had been busy studying so hard, to listen to one of your songs. She played "Haro/Hawayu (Hello How Are You)" on her music player then forcefully plugged the earphone to my ears. That's when I realized how you, despite not existing in real life, sang so good and innocent-like, at least, from that song. Since then, I became one of your fans, along with my sister.

My sister and I would always check youtube and, sometimes, nico nico douga to find songs sung by you. Sometimes, we would listen to other Vocaloids as well, but most of the songs we were looking were all you. When she saw your concert on one of the videos, she was so surprised and happy. She could finally see you, even though you were just a hologram.

When she got back from home, she told me a story about how some bullies in her school teased her about you. They said "You're listening to songs that are made by someone who's not real?" And she answered, "What about it? You're listening to songs because you like the music, right? You don't listen to songs just because the singer is popular, you listen to it because it makes you feel good, and it makes you escape from your reality." Despite their attempts to tease her more, she just up and left the school.

She would even draw you often. When I looked at her scribbles, most of it was you. She even submitted a cute portrait of you as her homework, and she got the highest score.

Whenever there was a comic convention, she would cosplay as you, while I cosplayed as Kaito. She was happy whenever she wore your costume. I did all the makeup, and she looked really cute. Of course, I had to ask for help since I'm not that good, but it turned out really well. She would wear her costume all the way to the convention and even on the way home. People started looking at us and some even took pictures of her.

She was a really happy kid, despite the losses and pains she had on her past.

Sadly, her happiness would be cut short.

One day, on her way home from school, she fainted in the middle of the street. Good thing the cars avoided her, and one even took her inside the car and drove her to the hospital. I got a call saying that she was hospitalized, and had to come quickly.

When I got there, I saw her wearing white dress, awake but she had some patches on some parts of her body, and she was wearing a breathing apparatus. The doctor told me that she had a heart problem on final stages, and that she wouldn't have long before her body would again collapse, but this time, she would not wake up from it.

She only had few weeks to live.

"I'll be fine, bro." She kept telling me. To be honest, I wasn't. Our dad was gone and she was going to be the next. "And I would be alone…" I thought.

Few days later, she was cleared to check out of the hospital, and, surprisingly, she didn't attend class anymore. She stayed at home, watching TV or listening to you. Despite her condition, I would always see her smiling. One day, after I came home from college, she asked me if I could talk to her about something.  
She told me about how you were her inspiration, and that every time she was feeling down, all she had to do was listen to you. You were the one telling her not to give up, and teaching her that life has much to offer. Sadly, though, she won't live long enough to experience it, but she asked if I can promise her one last wish.

"What is it?"

"I want to go to Miku's concert, here in Singapore."  
She showed me a leaflet that she got before she collapsed on the street. You were coming to Singapore in a few days, and a day after that, was the end of her line. I promised her that I would buy tickets for your concert, and she smiled.

I worked overtime for the part-time job I had. I would never stop to rest, only when I would need to eat or drink coffee would I rest. Her wish was always on my mind. Finally, I got enough money and asked my boss for a few days' leave. After explaining my situation, he approved my leave.

A day before the concert, I bought tickets that would give us the front seat of the place. She was so excited that she even bought one of the negi glowsticks.

Finally, the day of the concert arrived.

We arrived early thanks to my sister's excitement not dying and waking me up really early. People slowly filled the theater, and a moment before you appeared, I held her up so she can sit on my shoulder and see the stage better. When you appeared and sang, she was screaming and shouting so loud, she must've forgotten that she had heart problems. It was funny, but relieving too. All throughout your concert, she was shouting and singing along with you, and even shouted "I love you, Hatsune Miku!" more than five times. I'm pretty sure you saw her; she was the only one in the front wearing a white beanie and teal turtleneck. When the concert ended and we were about to go to the hospital, she told me "Bro, let's stay here. I want to see her more."

If we had gone to the hospital that moment, she would have an extra day to live, and that's it. But she decided that her last day was today, your concert day.

I thought, "She's living her last moments… I have to do everything for her." So, when everyone left, I asked my sister to stay at the front of the stage as I went to the backstage and asked one of the crew to show you on the stage, even if she won't sing or talk, just you standing and looking at my sister. They disagreed at first, but when I told them my sister's heart condition, they agreed. And so, you appeared on stage, and her face brightened. I was surprised when you actually talked to her, in English, thanking and reassuring her about her sickness. You even sang "Last Night, Good Night." Although I was at the back stage, I saw my sister crying and smiling, and the last words I heard from her were "Thank you. You are really my idol."

She died on the theater, at an early age of thirteen.

Even to this day, I couldn't help but think about how you were at my sister every step of the way. You were at the moments when she was alone, and I was far from her to console or do anything to calm her down. You comforted her when she was sad. You gave her inspiration and hope when she needed one.

All she needed to hear was your voice. And all she needed to see was you.

Even if you weren't real, it didn't matter to her. You were her best idol in her life, and you were the one that shed light every step of her way, until her death.

So I want to take this moment to thank you, Hatsune Miku, for inspiring and giving light to my sister and not facing the darkness that she had in her life. As one of your fans, I am happy to have met you, both in cyber world and in real life. And so is my sister.

With all love and respect,

Rhyme


End file.
